Fluids are mixed in a wide variety of applications, typically to allow components of the fluids to interact. Once the interaction is complete, or its termination is desired, it can be difficult to separate the fluids efficiently. Additionally, monitoring the progress of an interaction may need a portion of one of the fluids to be separated from the fluid mixture.